Bingo!
by Bubby Urameshi
Summary: Sem nada para fazer?VAMOS JOGAR BINGO!


**Título: **Bingo!

**Série ou Anime: Saint Seiya  
Sinopse: Sem nada para fazer?Vamos jogar Bingo!**

**Gênero:Comédia  
Censura: G  
Capítulos:One Shot**

BINGO!

Sexta feira á noite, os cavaleiros, de ouro e de bronze, estavam na mansão Kido fazendo...absolutamente nada.

Que saco, eu não agüento mais ficar aqui sentado olhando para a cara de vocês!-reclamou Shun.

Concordo com ele, nós temos que achar alguma coisa para fazer...-disse Aioria.

De repente Saori aparece com um monte de papéis na mão e com o Tatsumi atrás dela carregando um monte de tralha.

Ah não!Só falta ela querer que agente treine-Disse Saga irritado.

Para de reclamar!-Disse Saori-como vocês estão ai sentados no sofá só "coçando" o dia todo, então eu arrumei algo para vocês fazerem.

Se for para te fazer algum favor, chame o Jabu-disse Hyoga distraído.

Não é nada disso!Vocês vão jogar BINGO!-disse Saori empolgada.

Você está brincando, né?-perguntou Ikki

Claro que não, ou jogam ou vão TREINAR!-Gritou Saori

Não sei o que é pior-comentou Mú

Ok, então vamos até o salão que já está tudo arrumado-disse Saori

Os cavaleiros levantaram e começaram a andar até o salão, alguns mais empolgados que os outros, como Seiya.Chegando lá o salão estava com as mesas arrumadas e viradas para o "palquinho" no lado norte da sala, em cada lugar havia uma cartela e uma caneta, e em poucos minutos todos os cavaleiros já estavam sentados e olhando para suas cartelas.

Saori subiu no palquinho, pegou o microfone, sentou-se na cadeira e começou a girar os números:

Bom, vamos começar com linha, quem fizer linha vai ganhar essa caixa de bolinho de polvo!-disse Saori mostrando uma caixa com seis bolinhos de polvo.

Eu mereço...-disse Shaka

Vamos começar!-disse Saori toda empolgada com aquele microfone estilo Xuxa.

Depois que os cavaleiros se conformaram, Saori começou a sortear os numeros:

B12, B12-disse Saori

Eu tenho-gritou Seiya feliz

Como é escandaloso-disse Máscara da Morte

Achei que você já estava acostumado com homens escadalosos-Disse Shiryu olhando para Afrodite e rindo.Afrodite simplesmente ignorou o comentário.

Todos os cavaleiros riram da cara de fúria de Carlo.

Você quer morrer?-perguntou MdM levantando-se

Crianças!Sentem e parem de brigar, AGORA-gritou Saori histérica.

Criança é a sua...-MdM ia responder, mas resolveu ficar quieto, não ia adiantar nada ficar discutindo-humpf

Vamos para o próximo número-disse Saori.

O15, O15, O um, cinco, O ...-Saori foi interrompida.

Já sabemos...O 15, não precisa repetir duzentas vezes!-disse Aioros.

E o jogo continuou...eles estavam jogando à quinze minutos quando Saori disse:

I 87, I 87.

LINHA!-gritou Kamus feliz da vida.

Temos um vencedor!-disse Saori.

Kamus foi até o palquinho com cara de vitorioso, e pegou sua caixa de bolinhos de polvo.

Todos os cavaleiros olhavam inconformados para Kamus, sempre tão frio, e agora feliz da vida com uma caixa de bolinhos de polvo?

O que eu posso fazer?São os meus favoritos-tentou explicar Kamus, mas ao ver a cara de "Aham, vou fingir que acredito" dos cavaleiros, achou melhor simplesmente voltar para o seu lugar.

Logo em seguida Seiya levantou-se protestando:

Esses bolinhos de polvo eram para ser meus!

E dizendo isso Seiya foi na direção de Kamus e pegou a caixa.

Larga o meus bolinhos Seiya!(N/A:Kamus se revelando XDD)-reclamou Kamus arrancando a caixa das mão de a força com que Kamus puxou a caixa, acabou voando na cabeça de Ikki.Este, já estava vermelho de raiva só por estar ali, depois de receber uma "caixada" na cabeça, levantou com um galo enorme na cabeça, olhou para Seiya e o fulminou com o olhar.

Enquanto Ikki quase matava Seiya, Afrodite começou a recolher os bolinhos espalhados por toda a sala reclamando baixinho:

Depois eles tem a cara-de-pau de me chamar de escandaloso...

Afrodite, levanta desse chão e para de recolher essas porcarias!-disse Máscara da Morte bem baixo, mas num tom irritado.

Mas você sabe que eu não suporto sujeira, e TODOS esses cavaleiros são uns porcos!-exclamou Afrodite.

Opa, quem você está chamando de porco?-reclamou Miro

Você idiota!E se a carapuça serviu...VESTE!-disse MdM mais irritado que antes.

Agora resolveu defender seu namorado?-gritou Miro

CALA ESSA SUA BOCA!-gritou MdM, e depois deu um sorriso daquele que damos quando temos boas idéias e disse-olha só quem está falando, você fala de mim, mas está no mesmo barco, afundando!Não sei como ainda não foi defender o amor da sua vida, Kamus!-gritou MdM.

Todos pararam e olharam para Kamus e Miro.

Ai, me desculpe, não era para contar?-disse MdM cinicamente.

Ora seu...EU "VO" TE MATA!-disse Miro partindo para cima de Máscara.

A situação estava assim...MdM lutando com Miro e destruindo as mesas á sua volta, Afrodite tentando separar os dois, Ikki esmurrando Seiya, Seiya apanhando e ainda segurando a caixa de bolinhos, Kamus segurando a outra parte da caixa e tentando atacar MdM, Shura apostando com Aioria, para ver quem ficaria com os bolinhos, Saga, Aldebaran, Shun e Shiryu jogando truco, Hyoga assistia o jogo e Mú e Shaka conversando sobre meditação.

Saori olhava para aquela cena com cara de pânico, ela gritava:

Parem, parem!

Mas o seus gritos eram abafados por Miro gritando "Agulha Escarlate!", pelo sons de mesas e cadeiras sendo destruídas e a voz de Shun gritando "TRUCO!".

Então, Saori pegou o microfone e gritou:

OH NÃO!É o Poseidon!Ele vai me levar!

A "zona" continuou...

Deixa eu tentar outra coisa...OH NÃO!O Poseidon está levando o almoço de vocês!

Então todos pararam a procura do inimigo, e viram que ele não estava por perto.Eles iam voltar à bagunça quando olharam para Saori, essa se encontrava com o rosto vermelho de raiva e ela disse baixinho no microfone:

Saiam-então aumentou a voz-SAIAM DAQUI TODOS VOCÊS!

Todos os cavaleiros saíram "voando" do salão, agora destruído...

Como vocês já devem estar imaginando...Sim...eles foram castigados...dois meses de treino sem descanso, e trabalho pesado todos os dias...

Certo dia,durante o treino, MdM disse à Miro:

Pelo jeito a brincadeira entre você e o Kamus foi boa ontem...deu para ouvir os gritos la da minha casa...

O quê?-Gritou Miro prestes a pular no pescoço de Máscara

La vamos nós de novo...-disse Mú...

Fim

Yoo Minna...

Bom, eu tive a idéia de fazer essa fic graças ao meu pai...eu perguntei para ele como eu poderia reunir muitas pessoas num lugar só...e ele disse: "Bingo"...ai surgiu a idéia.

Então, VlW PAI!

Espero que você tenham gostado

Bjus

Bubby


End file.
